


Out of My Hands

by Moiraine



Series: Stories From the Meme [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ruined Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tried to settle some more, tried to just enjoy the feel of Clint jacking him off, the tight slide of fiction, the soft, wet, lurid sounds filling the air, but he knew what was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=19360770#t19360770) at the meme.

Steve gripped the headboard behind him tighter and bit back a moan as Clint's hand squeezed his cock on an upstroke before relaxing slightly to stroke back down. He tried to buck his hips up into the touch, but Clint paused, and that, as well as giving him a warning squeeze on his hip from the hand that had been fondling his balls, stilled him. "Be good," Clint murmured.

"Trying," Steve panted, and was rewarded by Clint resuming his stroking.

Steve tried to settle some more, tried to just enjoy the feel of Clint jacking him off, the tight slide of fiction, the soft, wet, lurid sounds filling the air, but he knew what was coming. And he hated this, hated knowing that just as soon as he couldn't take anymore, as soon as his orgasm hit him, Clint was going to stop, was going to take his hands completely off Steve, was going to let Steve come without any of the real release he wanted, leaving him frustrated and still wanting.

But as much as hated it, he also loved it. He loved the humiliation of it, the way he would come helplessly even if he didn't want to, the way his hips would buck and twitch, seeking sensation that wouldn't come, the way the control over what his body did was taken from him. It might be easier if Clint bound him for this, made Steve truly helpless, but he never did. Usually, he just did what he had tonight, ordering Steve to hold onto the headboard behind him and to keep his hands there. That way, Steve's loss of control was his own choice; he was the one who chose to let this happen, chose to let Clint do this to him, chose to let himself suffer.

Another tight squeeze on his cock as Clint began to stroke faster had him throwing his head back, not even trying to hold back his cry. He was so hard it almost hurt, and Clint's hand, the callouses rough, the grip firm, felt so,  _so_  good.

"Are you close, baby?" Clint murmured.

"Yes," Steve groaned. "Oh, God, yes! Clint, please, so close."

"Close, huh?" Clint's thumb rubbed over the head, toying with the slit as Steve cried out again. "Do you want to come, baby? Do you want to come for me?"

" _Yes_!" He could feel his balls tightening as the pressure built, the muscles of his abdomen tensing. "Please, let me come, Clint, please. Just a little more. Please."

"Just a little more? I can do that."

Clint bent over from where he was kneeling over Steve's legs, curling his upper body to bring his mouth to Steve's cock. He didn't have to do much, just flicked his tongue against the head a few times and then drew it into his mouth to suck lightly, but he kept stroking him to whole time, rubbing his thumb just beneath the head, but it was enough.

Just as Steve started to come, Clint let go with both hands and mouth, sitting up quickly. Steve cried out at the loss, his cock twitching as it sought any friction, his eyes squeezed shut as he gripped the headboard and fought to urge to reach for himself. He was coming, but his orgasm held no relief, none of the ecstasy that usually flooded his body, and he couldn't relax back into the feeling of being sated and complete. Instead, semen dribbled from his cock, sliding down to pool on his belly and groin. And he was still on the edge, still hard, still waiting to feel the release and sense of completion that his body was telling him he should be feeling.

He groaned lowly as his cock finally stopped twitching, as the sensations let up enough for him to gather himself and open his eyes. Clint was watching him, head cocked slightly, a wicked grin on his face, and Steve wondered what would happen next. There were nights when Clint would just leave him like this, would make Steve suck or jerk him off and then go to sleep, leaving Steve unsatisfied. Other nights Clint would do this again, making Steve beg him to be brought to orgasm after orgasm and ruining all of them until Steve was a sobbing, twitching mess pleading for release, burning with the humiliation and shame of  _liking_  it. The best nights, though, were when Clint did this, and then rewarded Steve for being good by fucking him, long and slow until they both came, Steve's orgasm then that much better for the ruined one before.

Clint reached out a hand and swiped two fingers through to come at the base of Steve's cock, and then brought them to Steve's mouth. Without hesitation, Steve took Clint's fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them clean, the bitter salt taste familiar on his tongue. "So good," Clint said approvingly. "What do you want, Steve?"

"Fuck me," Steve replied immediately, knowing he had maybe a fifty-fifty shot at getting that tonight. "Please," he added.

For a long moment, Clint just looked at him, expression considering. Then he nodded and swung himself off of Steve's legs as he rose to grab the lube off the nightstand. "You can let go of the headboard now. Hold yourself open for me, baby."

Steve did, flexing his hands to relax them from where he'd gripped the headboard so tightly, and then cupped them underneath his knees, pulling his legs open and up and ready for Clint, who slid back onto the bed, fingers already glistening wetly. "I love you," Steve said suddenly, just before Clint touched him.

Clint's expression lit up and softened at the same time. "Love you, too, baby. Now hold still."

**Author's Note:**

> You know, listening to Garth Brooks's "Shameless" while reading this puts an entirely new spin on that song....


End file.
